Changmin
by Din-Cassiopeia
Summary: Changmin gak mau makan? kenapa ya? a DBSK's fanfic. RnR please


**Diana's Head Note : **pemikiran gaje lagi. XDD

Hope u like it!

**XXXXX**

Disclaimer:

**DBSK **— ** SM entertainment**

**Jaejoong, Yunho, Yoochun, Junsu, Changmin **— ** themselves**

Title:

**Changmin…**

Genre:

**Friendship / Family / Humor**

Pairing:

**No pair**

Rated:

**K**

**OOC, Gaje, Typo(s), dll**

**SELAMAT MEMBACA**

**XXXXX**

Disebuah apartemen yang cukup besar, terdapat anak-anak DBSK yang tumben-tumbennya bisa santai kayak di pantai. Ada Junsu yang sedang bermain _Playstation_—dengan latar tumpukan bungkus-bungkus cemilan beraneka rupa. Ada juga Yoochun yang sedang duduk di depan piano dan sama sekali belum menekan satu pun tuts piano dihadapannya. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan Yoochun. Sementara Jaejoong sedang memasak makan siang di dapur, tentunya dengan latar Yunho yang sedang memandangnya —entah kagum atau mupeng. Rasanya di apartemen ini hanya Jaejoong yang waras diantara orang-orang yang, yah seperti itulah adanya. Tapi tunggu, kemana si evil a.k.a Changmin berada? Entahlah. paling setelah makanan siap, dia akan datang sendiri.

"Makanan sudah siap!" teriak Jaejoong dari arah dapur, membuat Junsu langsung melepas joystick yang mereka pegang, sementara Yoochun masih saja terpaku di depan piano.

"Chunnie, ayo makan!" Junsu menarik tangan Yoochun dan seketika itu juga kesadarannya langsung pulih. Jangan-jangan dia dirasuki hantu penunggu piano itu. Ih, serem.

"Hyung masak apa?" tanya Junsu sambil menarik kursi yang berada di depan meja makan. Jaejoong kemudian keluar sambil membawa semangkuk besar makanan, dengan asap yang mengepul.

"Aku nyoba masak ayam betutu dan sate lilit. Katanya makanan ini makanan khas Bali. Berhubung aku pengan kesana tapi gak bisa, mending aku masak makanannya aja," jawab Jaejoong ceria sambil menaruh seekor ayam betutu dan sate lilit dihadapan Junsu, Yunho, dan Yoochun.

"Loh, mana Minnie?" tanya Jaejoong pada tiga orang dihadapannya yang sudah memasang tampang mupeng melihat makanan-makanan itu.

"Entahlah, hyung. Sedari tadi aku tidak melihatnya," jawab Yoochun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari makanan di depannya, diikuti dengan anggukan setuju dari Junsu dan Yunho.

"Paling dia di kamarnya. Aku akan menyusulnya," Jaejoong sudah akan menuju ke kamar Changmin ketika dilihatnya gelagat ketiga orang tadi yang sangat mencurigakan.

"Dan kalian jangan dulu makan itu sebelum aku dan Minnie datang!" perintah Jaejoong sambil meninggalkan ketiga manusia itu dengan tatapan memelas.

**XXXXX**

"Minnie," panggil Jaejoong sambil membuka pintu kamar Changmin. Namun, Changmin tidak ada di sudut ruang manapun di kamar itu.

"Minnie," panggil Jaejoong lagi.

"Ada apa, _hyung_?" suara Changmin bergema di ruang itu.

"Minnie, kau dimana?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku di toilet," jawab Changmin yang ternyata berada di dalam toilet.

"Kau tidak makan, Minnie?"

"Tidak, hyung,"

"EH? Kau kenapa, Minnie? Kalau ada masalah cerita," Jaejoong menggedor pintu toilet dimana Changmin berada. Dia heran sekaligus panik dengan hal itu. Bagaimana tidak, seorang maniak makanan seperti Changmin menolak makanan. Apa kata dunia nanti? Pasti Changmin lagi ada masalah, begitu batin Jaejoong.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hyung," jawab Changmin dengan suara yang sangat lirih.

"Minnie, buka pintunya! Kau kenapa?" Jaejoong makin intens menggedor pintu toilet itu. Dipikirannya sudah terdapat hal yang macam-macam tentang Changmin.

"Aku…" Changmin menghentikan kata-katanya.

"Ada apa?" pintu toilet itu terbuka dan menampilkan wajah Changmin yang aneh.

"Kau kenapa, Minnie? Ya ampun, wajahmu pucat. Kau kenapa?" Jaejoong mengusap dahi Changmin dengan lembut, dan untungnya disitu tidak ada Yunho. Bila dia melihat itu, maka habislah si Minnie kita ini.

"Aku…"

"Iya. Ada apa?"

"Aku…"

"Cepat katakan!"

"Aku…sakit,"

"Ya Tuhan, kau sakit apa? Parah? Kapan kau tahu itu? Katakan, Minnie," Jaejoong mengguncang-guncangkan badan Changmin.

"Aku… sakit diare," kata Changmin dengan muka yang memelas. Diikuti dengan tampang cengok dari Jaejoong untuk beberapa saat.

"Pfffttt…" Jaejoong menutup mulutnya, berusaha keras menahan tawanya. Bagaimana tidak, dia pikir Changmin ada masalah dengan fans atau yang lain. Ternyata hanya diare.

"Hyung, jangan menertawaiku. Bagaimana ini?" tanya Changmin dengan wajah merengek yang menggemaskan.

"I-iya,Minnie. Ayo minum obat dulu, terus makan. Hyung buatkan makanan yang enak," Jaejoong mengambil kotak obatnya dan menyodorkan sebutir obat berwarna merah pada Changmin. Tak lupa, disodorkannya juga sebotol air mineral untuk meminum obat itu.

"Gomawo, hyung,"

"No problem. Makan yuk," Jaejoong menarik tangan Changmin menuju ruang makan. Namun…

"JUNSU, YOOCHUN, YUNHO! TIDAK ADA JATAH MAKAN MALAM UNTUK KALIAN!" teriak Jaejoong dengan sepenuh hati. Tinggallah Changmin yang ketawa setan melihat ketiga hyung-nya yang lari tunggang langgang tak tahu kemana. Mau tahu apa yang terjadi? Ternyata mereka bertiga sudah menghabiskan makanan yang dibuat Jaejoong tadi, hingga tidak bersisa sedikitpun. Sungguh hebat.

Dan kenapa Changmin tertawa setan seperti itu? Ya, karena jatah makannya akan menjadi extra banyak dan ditemani dengan tampang memelas para hyung-nya, maka makin sempurnalah semuanya. Hihihihihi…

**XXXXX**

**The End**

**XXXXX**

**Diana's Foot Note : **lagi-lagi ide gaje karena sakit diare : (

Mind to Review?

Always Keep the Faith


End file.
